121813doirjossik
03:56 -- garrisonedGuardian GG began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 15:56 -- 03:57 GG: Hey Do~r! :D 03:58 GA: heyy 03:58 GG: i'm pretty sure you've heard by now 03:58 GG: from your moirail 03:58 GA: yeah 03:58 GA: good job! 03:58 GG: thank you! 03:59 GA: glad ya finally found someone 03:59 GG: yeah, i am too 03:59 GA: i hope you didnt rub it in null's face or anything 04:00 GA: that would be kinda mean 04:00 GG: nah 04:00 GG: she wouldnt give a shit 04:00 GG: in fact shed probably be relieved 04:00 GA: yeah, probably 04:01 GG: so, how are things on dorse? 04:01 GA: oh, still in my room 04:01 GA: very quiet 04:01 GG: huh 04:01 GA: ive taken up meditation 04:02 GA: yknow, to get in touch with my mind 04:02 GG: weird that you didnt eake up in the palace actually now that its mentioned i think 'your bed' may actually have meant the bed doir was in during his palace sleep, saying it's 'his.' whoops, this bit is wrong, then 04:02 GA: but actually because theres nothing else to do 04:02 GG: ha 04:02 GG: i've been doin somethin similar with heartty stuff 04:03 GG: WAY easier to think about that stuff now ( ; 04:03 GA: well, you did fill your heart quadrant 04:03 GA: thats probably going to help 04:03 GG: hell yeah it has 04:03 GG: i feel like thats part of what heart heroes have to overcome 04:03 GG: finding true love 04:04 GA: yeah 04:04 GA: lucky lucky, you get to be a knight 04:04 GA: all i am is a stupid page 04:04 GA: i dont even get any powers! 04:04 GG: not yet 04:04 GG: but one you do, theyre probs gonna be the best powers 04:04 GA: idk maybe 04:05 GG: so, you find out anything about your loot? 04:05 GA: nope 04:05 GA: i still need to ask libby 04:05 GG: bluh 04:06 GG: yeah i may speak to my contact as well 04:06 GG: oh shit she is not gonna be happy 04:06 GA: scarlet, right? 04:06 GG: yeah 04:06 GA: still kinda surprised you managed to forgive her 04:06 GG: yeah well 04:07 GG: she seems really sad 04:07 GG: and lonely 04:07 GA: oh 04:07 GG: and jack killed her, remember 04:07 GA: yeah 04:07 GA: and her husband is dead too i think 04:07 GG: yeah he is 04:07 GA: and he's our only way to kill jack 04:08 GG: ueah im workin on bringin him back 04:08 GA: i must help 04:08 GG: actually maybe you can 04:09 GA: wait really? 04:09 GG: itll require me to do stuff on dorse so 04:09 GA: i thought you would just shoot me down and be all heroic and say it was your duty 04:09 GG: well 04:09 GG: i actually really, really wanted to 04:09 GA: i think ive been watching far too much anime lately 04:09 GA: ive been referring to the world in such silly ways 04:10 GG: hehehe yeah 04:10 GA: its a very good way to deal with the world when you remove yourself from it 04:11 GA: just for a minute, pretending its all fake 04:11 GG: yeah 04:11 GA: almost like it is fake! but thats silly, of course its real 04:11 GG: i know exactly what you mean 04:11 GG: that was basically the first 7 sweeps of my life right there 04:12 GA: what, fake? 04:12 GG: no 04:12 GG: pretendin everythin was 04:12 GA: oh 04:12 GA: wow im all wise and shit 04:13 GG: yeah ikr 04:13 GA: we're the wisest 04:13 GA: obvs 04:13 GG: your gog damn right 04:13 GA: i spend my time being so wise 04:13 GG: oh dude i jus realized 04:13 GA: what 04:13 GG: we're second degree bros now! 04:14 GA: oh, right 04:14 GA: that is so cool 04:14 GG: you have no clue what that means do you 04:14 GA: nope 04:14 GG: you're my matesprits moirail 04:15 GA: yeah 04:15 GG: it means we are gonna be workin together to keep ryspor happy 04:15 GA: oh, right 04:16 GG: i wonder sometimes 04:17 GG: what our lives would be like if this game hadnt happened 04:17 GA: better 04:17 GA: worse 04:17 GA: probably mostly better tho 04:17 GG: i wouldnt have ever met ryspor or tlaloc 04:17 GA: me neither 04:17 GG: yeah 04:18 GA: but uh, also wouldnt have died and everyone wouldnt have died and we wouldnt eventually fail and die 04:18 GG: well we're not gonna eventually fail and die 04:19 GA: youve completely swayed my mind 04:19 GA: suddenly i think we'll win despite the odds 04:19 GG: you should talk to ryspor about that 04:20 GA: yeah i will 04:20 GA: just saying, fairly certain we're gonna lose 04:20 GG: i personally believe we're gonna beat jack an kick this games ass 04:20 GG: because we are the awesomest 04:20 GA: well, you keep believing that 04:21 GA: "the more you belive in something, the slightly less fake it becomes" 04:21 GG: d :c 04:21 GA: i think socrates said that 04:21 GG: i'm pretty sure yeah 04:22 GG: well, I'm gonna get back 04:22 GG: later doir 04:22 GA: see ya 04:24 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering garrisonedGuardian GG at 16:24 --